Threads of Life
by RavenShooter
Summary: The two of them. Unspoken words. Unbearable pain. Their last words. One-shot. Please R&R.


**THREADS OF LIFE**

**Total randomness. Since it's Valentine's Day, I decided to write a one-shot for this very special occasion. **

**So happy Valentine's Day and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Him*<strong>_

Her cries shattered the silence of the house. It was really soft but I could hear it through the cemented walls. I could not believe what I just did. How could I be so selfish? I should never have done it. I should never have even asked her. I knew she was doing her best. And it was not for her. It was for me.

I gripped the edge of the kitchen counter hard, feeling its cool surface in my palms. I shook from head to toe as I scolded myself mentally for doing that. She is just like me. How can I forget? Every day, we feel a piece of our soul breaking away as we felt the poison inside of us eating our very insides. We knew yet we decided to pretend that nothing was going to happen. We pretend and live a life that is just a dream in the midst of reality. I dropped my head to curse myself more. This dream which I had believed in had broken away with just a few words. And it had destroyed whatever fragile remains that we held onto in order to continue this huge façade we had placed ourselves in. Now, it is gone. And reality, being an ugly truth had broken us down emotionally and physically. It was not only my body dissolving away into that dreaded end I wish to avoid. My sanity was slowly slipping away as I try to make sense of everything. Logically, it was pretty simple to understand. But I just couldn't. Or perhaps, I don't want to understand. That'll be a more accurate statement.

My heart throbbed painfully as I wondered about her in the other room, on the other side of the closed door. It has been hurting for quite some time now, even before today. I had learned to ignore it but now I can't. The pain had intensified and I know why. It cries out for her, the only other one that would be able to understand and share my situation. Yet, that piece of wood that blocked my view of her was restraining me from asking her for some comfort. It was just a piece of wood, something that I can break with my powerful kick on a soccer ball but its significance is clear as day. The wall I had built around us could not be brought down with a physical force. Nothing can anymore.

Shocks of the pain rung throughout my entire body as I slowly lowered me to the floor. It felt like a dozen electric shocks zapping through my body at the same time. I knelt on the floor, grabbing at my heart as I tried to gasp some air in, trying to clear my throat that was closing up day by day. My eyes that were down casted to the floor lifted to face that brown door that would not allow me to see her again if my end is now. Would she know that I feel this way?

Pain convulsed throughout my body and I gasped in shock as I keeled over, forehead touching the cold, tiled floor as I try to control my ragged breath. I could feel every inch of my skin on flames, licking me with its ever-purifying heat. It was calling me. I know it is. I want to embrace it but I can't. Not till she knows my feelings. And I can't turn to the comfortable, tempting warmth until she hears what I have to say. The fire, in its anger to my denial, slowly crept away bringing its heat away from me, leaving me to feel the pain and coldness of this world. I shivered uncontrollably as I pushed myself on my fours to move towards the door.

_Please… Open the door… Hear me say it. You need to hear it. At least before I leave. Forever._

* * *

><p><strong>*<em>Her*<em>**

_Please… Please…_

I turned around, my heart throbbing in protest as I tried to catch my breath. It was becoming harder for me to breathe. It was not only that. I could feel my muscles weakening as they wear out faster than any normal human muscles. But then again, we were not normal. We never have been and it was most likely we are never going to be. Who would have known that the drug would turn out to be our end? I always imagined that we would die separately with different reasons. He would die at a ripe old age while I… I don't really know. I never wondered about it as I know that death follows me like a faithful servant.

_Please…_

Why am I hearing this word over and over again? I fixed my eyes on the door, trying to figure out what was going on. I bend over to grip my heart that had suddenly intensified its torturing. I gasped as my breaths became more unstable and my heart beat unevenly. What was happening? Why was my heart being this way? It never hurt too much so far. This was too sudden. I can't see nor think properly anymore. My thoughts kept on fading in and out.

I staggered towards the door as my mind continued its chanting of '_Please_'. What was that supposed to mean anyway? They were ringing in my ears, causing my head to pulse in undesired pain. I bit my lip as I tried to stop the tears flowing from my eyes. Is my end near? Why did I not feel it before?

I placed my hand on the cold metal doorknob and felt the coldness travel up my body and down my legs. It was freezing, I can't take it anymore. I shook hard. My eyes widened and I felt more tears slipping through and falling down my cheeks again. I can't control it. Is this the end? Why is it so painful? Why is it so cold?

I never felt more alone.

The door was blocking me from him.

Will he be able to feel my pain?

I can't leave now. Not when he does not know.

I can't leave.

I need him to know.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Him*<em>**

_Please come out… Please._

The door opened. I raised my eyes to see if it was her coming out. My vision was blurry but I was able to make out her slim, petite figure that had so attracted me.

I whispered her name before collapsing onto the floor as I felt another jolt of fire running up my spine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Her*<strong>_

_No!_

I rushed to her and dropped to my knees by his side. Pain had set my body on fire as I neared him, causing me to fall beside him.

I tried to turn him over but in vain. My hands were shaking and I had no more strength in my muscles. It was dead and I knew it was my turn soon.

Another ring of fire shot up my body and I fell flat on the floor beside him. More tears spilled out. They were unlike normal tears. They felt like rivers of lava flowing down my tender skin, burning it more.

I shut my eyes to stop the tears but I felt a cool touch on my face, rubbing away the lava streaks and leaving only its cool feeling behind.

"Don't worry. I'm here."

I opened my eyes and found that I was staring right into his. They too were pouring out forbidden tears and I could not help myself but to whimper at the sight of it. It was so pitiful to see him like this. I raised my hand to rub away his tears as well.

He smiled sadly as I touched his face. I felt a smile tugging at my lips as well.

"Don't worry. I'm here as well."

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Him*<strong>_

"I know," I answered softly.

I felt somewhat at peace as I stared into her turquoise, wondering eyes. Makes me feel as though I was staring into the face of heaven despite it flowing with tears. I smiled as I lifted my free arm to wrap her with it. I pulled her close and I pressed my forehead to hers.

"Don't worry. I'll help you through it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Her*<strong>_

I felt electric as my head touches his. Our eyes remained locked and I know that I wanted to stare into his cobalt blue ones till I close my own forever. The place where he touched me cooled down my burning skin, leaving only a cooling effect behind.

"Don't worry. I'll help you through it," he whispered to me.

"Forgive me," I replied.

"There's nothing to forgive. You forgive me."

"Same to you. Nothing to forgive."

"But…"

I placed my finger on his lips and he stopped. "Don't," I warned him with my broken voice. I just wanted to enjoy him in my last minutes. "Don't worry about it," I whispered.

He smiled and he nodded. Seeing his smile, I felt a fear rising in me.

"Don't leave me?"

He stared deeper into my eyes, his face serious.

"Never. I will never let you go."

We smiled and I could finally close my eyes. As I fell into a deep bliss and felt the light overwhelm me, I heard something in my head.

_I love you Ai… _

I smiled for the last time as I answered.

_I love you too Conan…_

* * *

><p><em>We will meet again… <em>

_This is not the end._

_It is the beginning. _

_Let's meet again._

_And we'll be together forever._

* * *

><p>The hakase walked into the house. He switched on the lights, wondering why the two kids didn't switch on the lights when it was already so dark. He turned to the clock. 9 pm. He looked around, seeing no one.<p>

He walked ahead to the kitchen and he noticed a hand behind the counter. He stared at it and hurriedly walked around the counter.

They were gone. A girl and a bespectacled boy were huddled close together, their foreheads touching. Their eyes were closed. They were smiling. They were in peace and they were together. And they left knowing that they would find each other again.

And they would be together forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! REALLY random and I did this in probably an hour. I like deathfics if you don't know so I apologise for such a saddening Valentine's Day story. <strong>

**Please Review! **

**Happy Valentine's!**


End file.
